Devoting Gales (discontinued)
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] Fate brought a tempest to her and Kunzite, which shook the very grounds of their relationship. But just like it guided them together, it strengthened their bond as well. However, like an untamed breeze, fate is not done yet. Because whatever winds fate blows, it'll eventually lead them to their final destination.
1. Banter

**Hi, everyone! I'm EnraptureSins who's here to give you the newest addition to my _Healing Fire_ series. This is the third installment and will be the last installment (if inspiration doesn't strike again for anymore). I wanted to wait another few days before posting this, but then I figured its been almost week now lol As usual, each chapter will be 500 words, no more or no less. And please, for goodness sake, do _NOT_ comment on how short the chapters are. I _know_ how short they are. There's no need to add it in a review. It'll be a waste of time since I'll just keep it the same length anyways ^^'**

 **Note: You do _NOT_ have to read _Soothing Rivers_ or _Healing Fire_ to understand this story. However, it is highly recommended that you read them if you really want to get the feel for Venus and Kunzite's relationship. **

**_*This takes place two months after the events of Soothing Rivers. Set in Crystal Tokyo and features the pairing Venus and Kunzite._ **

* * *

_Devoting Gales_

 _1/ Banter_

One box.

Two boxes.

When another box, carried in the arms of Jadeite and Nephrite, passed by Venus, she still hadn't grasped the thought of what she had agreed to. Scratch that. What was decided _without_ her knowledge or consent. Sighing, she rubbed her temple and turned her gaze to the balcony doors. Outside, a breeze rustled the trees within the palace walls and shook free the gold, red, and orange leaves dangling from them. The horizon painted a sky scenery of a harmonizing canvas of colors leading to purple near the bottom. When she went to open the door and stepped outside, a cool breeze grazed her skin and the evening light gave her a soft glow.

From a distance, she saw her home planet, Venus, hidden behind a light orange cloud. It was a beautiful autumn sunset and kept her calm. Because, honestly, the nerve of this man. A man who had somehow persuaded the Queen to let this happen.

And all her beloved had to say about this? Nothing. Just that same irritating and mused smile. The same one she had come to hate over the past few days. Groaning she stretched her back as someone knocked a few times on her balcony glass.

"Gold-butt," Venus's eye twitched once she recognized whose voice it was. "Kunzite said he'll be here in a few. He also said to not touch his stuff."

Venus snorted, "Sure And whenever are going to stop calling me _that_ name?" Turning around, she met the mischievous, youthful eyes belonging to a certain short blond general. "It's not cute at all, _Jadeite_."

"When you stop being an ass to me all the time," then he placed his hands up in surrender. "I'm not sure what fake gold got all up in there lately, but you've been moody as hell. You should be lucky I'm not thinking of a worse nickname."

Venus chuckled. She _had_ been moody a lot more than usual. Well, at least for the past few days. She figured it was her period and nothing else. Yawning and stretching, she gave Jadeite an eye roll. The general had a childish habit: nicknames. He had one for everyone, _including_ the Queen. Gold-butt happen to be the typical name he called her whenever she was in one of her moods.

Not that she cared too much. Just found it annoying to hear every now and then.

Venus did find it fun to make snarky comments to Jadeite from time to time though, "Oh, please. I'm not, Jadeite," she cocked her eyebrow with a sly smirk spreading across her face. "If you want to talk about being an ass then need I not remind you how your little _friend_ was almost fried and spear yesterday by you know who."

Jadeite paled and flinched, "…no reminder needed," he said weakly but holding a firm glare. Making a smart-ass comment to Mars of women in the palace was _not_ a smart idea. " _Gold-butt_."

* * *

 **Ah...I think that's the best name I ever heard for Venus xD So, yes, this story will be a slice of life story. No drama or anything. Just a daily life of Kunzite and Venus. I will include other characters and have them interact with Kunzite and Venus every now and then. Any reviews are appreciated! Until the next update!**


	2. Queasy

**And finally another update for this one. I was going to update another story, but I didn't have an idea for a chapter for it, so I went with this one. This story will be updated every other day and I'll try to, like _Feathered Droplets_ , be an update ahead of you guys. Or at least 1 or more chapters ahead. I have plenty of time to do so since its summer (which is coming to an end pretty fast T_T). I'm unsure if I plan to update anything else though besides FD. **

**_Guest_ : You might be on to something... ;) Also, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I'm not saying lol You'll find out pretty soon if that's the case. **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : Yep! Though in this insistent I think Venus is the one who is treating him like an annoying little brother xD **

* * *

_Devoting Gales_

 _2/ Queasy_

Day off.

The Queen had _given_ her day off today. Okay, so _maybe_ it was more concern of the fact that for some reason Venus could not keep her food down, especially at the breakfast table earlier. The Queen figured she need a day to rest, and so did Kunzite (who was sitting in her… _their_ bedroom). Whether that was because he seemed a bit suspicious about his girlfriend's sudden trips to the bathroom every now and then or if she was really sick he didn't say. Either way she didn't mind the company.

She might've had the day off, but Kunzite didn't. Curled up in a yellow, soft blanket on the armchair with her knees nestled close, she watched the man work like an oil machine. Kunzite never had a problem with any paperwork and tended to a bit better at everything… _everything_. At first, she wanted to help to keep herself busy, however, Kunzite insisted she relax and drink the warm tea Jupiter had made for her a few minutes ago.

She hadn't known how to relax, well except at nights (but that's a whole another thing), and she was feeling a bit restless. Sighing, she sunk into her chair. Her sigh must've been louder than she thought since Kunzite turned to look at her. When he did, she gave him her best bored expression.

Mused, the general cracked a smile, "You can't _possibly_ be bored. You've been complaining about not having day to nothing for the longest," he said.

"What I had in mind was hanging out somewhere besides the palace," Venus rolled her eyes. "Not being stuck in my—"

" _Ours_."

"—room," she finished her sentence with a glare. "You know what, I've been meaning to ask as to why you moved into my room so suddenly."

Cocking his eyebrow, a sly smile spread across his face, "Hm, you hardly sleep alone—at least for the past few months—and you were always in my room. I don't see the problem with us sharing one," he said and Venus blushed. "And besides, I enjoy seeing your beautiful face _every_ morning, my dove."

"Same for the nights to," she muttered to herself. Reaching her hand out to grab her tea cup, her lip twitched as a very familiar and queasy feeling started to rise. Great. "When I find out who got me sick I'm going to strangle them."

Kunzite snorted, "Could have been Zoisite. Mercury said he has been feeling under the weather lately," then he gazed at her for a long time. "Or it could be something else…"

Venus narrowed her eyes as if she understood what he was hinting to, "I don't think so. I was around Zoisite a few times so I think I'm just getting sick." The fact that he was even hinting at that brought chills down her back. She was _not_ ready for that.

"Mhm…" Kunzite didn't appear _too_ convinced with her answer, and somehow, she wasn't either.

* * *

 **Looks like someone is pretty convinced it something else. And as much as you want to think it's otherwise Venus, your lovely boyfriend might be onto something. Not that I'm going to say anything. We shall find out for sure in the next few chapters if its just the case of her coming down with something ;) Until the next update!**


	3. Unexpected

**As promised, here's the next update! So I had fun writing this chapter, since we get a big reveal (if you haven't put two and two together yet) and well, more characters besides just Kunzite and Venus :D The second this up, I'll go and work on the update for FD (Feathered Droplets) , and possibly an update for Forever Red (but we'll see about that one).**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : I know right xD She keeps denying it but maybe Kunzite's suspicions are right. **

**_TropicalRemix_ : Pretty much lol **

**_Vchanny_ : To be perfectly honest, that's why she keeps coming up with excuses the last two chapters, and keeps doubting it. I was planning on her conflict being just that: her duty (kinda wanted to reminisce how she was in _Healing Fire_ ). So, though I said there wasn't going to be any "drama" and just a slice of life, I do plan on having Venus deal with more of an inner conflict again :)**

* * *

 _Devoting Gales_

 _3/ Unexpected_

This could not be happening.

Venus wasn't sure if she should cry out of fear or happiness—though it was leaning more to fear. Therefore, the emotionally confused guardian left the bathroom, without closing the door, and quickly walked through the hallways. Venus had memorized the Queen's schedule for the whole week and she knew the Queen wasn't busy right now. She was most likely having some tea with Jupiter outside—it was a beautiful day—and since the Queen was the only one to go through something like this then she could _definitely_ listen to the beauty guardian's frustrations, and fears, and every other emotion bouncing around inside.

When she made it to the gardens, the Queen was where she thought she would be: inside the gazebo drinking tea with Jupiter and Luna, who was in her human form. As she sped walk to the group, the Queen turned to her; her eyebrow raised and she put her cup down. Jupiter and Luna shared the same expression.

Breathing heavily, Venus caught her breath when she was standing inside the gazebo, "Your Majesty, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something for a moment," she mustered.

Neo Queen Serenity cocked her head, "Is this something we need to discuss in private?" She asked.

 _That would be nice_ , Venus thought. _But I really don't mind if Luna and Jupiter hear. They were going to find out anyways, sooner or later_.

"Uh no…not really," Venus muttered loud enough for the Queen to hear. "It's just I need some reassurance, and some comfort, and maybe your advice too."

Narrowing her eyes, Jupiter placed her cup down, "Did Kunzite do something…?" She didn't finish her sentence, but Venus got the gist of what she was implying.

"Yes…no…" well, he did. Or at least he contributed to it. Frowning, she decided not to waste time. "I'm pregnant."

The Queen, Jupiter, and Luna gave her blank look as if they were taking a minute to let it sink in. Nervous, she watched the blank looks slowly mold into surprise expressions. Especially the Queen who started clapping happily, and squealing in less queen like manner and more like the typical bubbly Usagi.

"I'm going to be a godmother!" The Queen exclaimed. "When did you find out?"

 _Ten minutes ago,_ Venus tried to crack a smile despite having a nervous breakdown currently, "Today. And I seriously don't know what to do. I was thinking if I talked to you about it…"

Shaking her head, Jupiter sighed, "As sexually active as you two are, it was bound to happen at some point," she said. "So, does Kunzite know…?"

Venus shook her head. By now, the Queen had calmed down, "I see," she cleared her throat though her eyes sparkled with happiness. "You don't appear to be very happy about this…uh…unexpected news."

As much as she _should_ be happy about it, she never had the desire to be a mother. Not one bit.

* * *

 **I'm sure everything will be fine, Venus. Hopefully the Queen can convince her of that. Also, I wonder how Kunzite will feel about this. Until the next update!**


	4. Undying

**I'm not sure if this will be the only update for today, but we'll see if any inspiration strikes for FD or any other story ^^ So, this chapter continues off the last chapter. We'll have Kunzite and Venus discuss this unexpected news next chapter, which might be tomorrow (since I already have that chapter half-way written in my head lol).**

 ** _Guest_ : Yep ^^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep, he'll be very happy about this, and mostly for the reason that he was right lol But also for other reasons too :)**

* * *

 _Devoting Gales_

 _4/ Undying_

Letting a sigh leave her lips, Venus frowned, "No, I'm not. It's one thing to help you raise Small Lady, and really do love being her beloved caretaker, but it's a whole another thing to have my own," Venus sounded a bit weak. "I'm not ready nor do I want to be."

Luna sipped her tea and gave her a very soft gaze, "No one is prepared for something as life changing as that, Venus. The Queen, herself, most _definitely_ wasn't," the side glance Luna gave the Queen almost made her crack a smile. Ah, the memories. Luna was right. The Queen and motherhood took almost half a decade to set in, and even now, she still struggled to attend to her motherly duties.

The Queen tried not to roll her eyes, but she ended up doing so anyways, "It was not that bad. I learned as time went along," she smiled. "Like Luna said, no one is ever ready. We think we are until we understand just how much more demanding and hard it can be from personal experience. However, as my precious second in command, I don't think it will be too troublesome for you."

 _That's not reassuring_ Venus's frown deepened, "A child will interfere with my duty, Your Majesty. I have my devotion to my work."

"If Kunzite wasn't in the picture, I would say you'd marry it," Jupiter grumbled then looked to side when Venus sent her a glare.

The Queen cracked a smile, "I have mine too," she said. "After all, I almost rule an entire planet, and that is a duty just as hard as motherhood."

She was right. Despite how heavy and tiresome her duty toward the planet was, Venus was always amazed at how determined she was to make sure that duty didn't overshadow her duty toward her child. She found the trait admirable, even if Small Lady herself didn't seem to understand the extra miles her mother took just yet. Even so, the Queen had a point.

But she wasn't the Queen.

She was _Venus_ , the woman who had always put her duty before everything…even Kunzite at times. Yet, something in the Queen's eyes told her she understood that. Her Majesty had known her for so long, and so, Venus had no doubt that was what those eyes were conveying.

The Queen continued, "I know that look, Venus. Earlier you sought advice from me, and therefore, I will give you mine. Take it as you will," a serious expression masked the Queen's face. "My duty and love toward my planet, toward my people whom I rule or will someday soon, is something I take seriously. Just like your love and devotion toward me."

"However, my duty and love for my child is something different. For she will get the greatest love I can give her: a mother's _undying_ love," Venus's frown slowly went away. "And you will understand and give that same love, soon, my precious guardian."

* * *

 **Welp, there's the advice you wanted Venus ^^ I don't think that's going to take away her feelings right now about it, but it'll give her something to think about as the story goes on :) Until the next update!**


	5. Family

**I'm so ready for the weekend *sigh*. Only for the reason that I lack a good night sleep, and the fact that I have to wake up at 6 in the morning...ugh. That's mostly reason why I didn't update yesterday (and I was on an update streak too...darn it). However, I'll update Forever Red tomorrow without fail ^^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : That's what I feel too, but maybe Kunzite might be the push she needs to accept the idea with open arms...maybe ^^**

* * *

 _Devoting Gales_

 _5/ Family_

The Queen's words echoed in Venus's head while heading to her room. She needed to time process everything—including the new life forming inside her. She wanted to believe the Queen's words. She wanted to trust the Queen's advice. However, she found her mind and her heart conflicted. Her heart understood. Her mind didn't. Sighing, she opened the door, and stepped inside her dimly lit and cool room.

Kunzite was obviously elsewhere, probably the training room right about now, and she hadn't broken the news to him. Closing the door, Venus looked around the room. Blinking her eyes, the room seemed different—the atmosphere, the furniture, and herself with Kunzite and a small child—its back turned towards her. The joyful imagery didn't last long. With another blink, it was gone.

 _It was only an illusion_ , Venus told herself. _Nothing more_.

She sat down on the armchair, "What am I going to do?" What was she going to do? Venus had already convinced herself that children was a no-go years ago. She made that decision when Small Lady was born, and she wanted to keep to it now. Venus sunk into her chair and rested her head on her palm. Despite how she felt, her mind wandered back to Kunzite. What would he say? He never brought up starting a family with her…

In her deep thought, she hadn't heard the door open, "Dove?" a voice called out to her. Shifting her gaze, she saw Kunzite peeking through the door. Speak of the devil she cursed inward. He slipped into the room and shut the door.

"Something wrong," he asked. Her only response was her blank facial expression. When he was by her side in a crouched position, Venus figured she might as well tell him the news.

Venus exhaled heavily, "There's something I need to tell you," he cocked his eyebrow as she continued. "I've spoken to the Queen, but I feel that this is something that needs to be discussed between us."

Kunzite didn't say anything, "Kunzite, you're going to be father," Venus said the statement in such a bittersweet tone that, despite the happiness in his watery eyes, he still looked concerned.

"And the fact that you told the Queen first before me—I feel very hurt right now," he grumbled and Venus couldn't help, but roll her eyes. "I can tell that you aren't happy about this. Why not?"

"I'm not ready to have a family, Kunzite," she bit her lip. "and I never desired one. I have my duty to fulfill."

Kunzite gave her one of those looks, "As for me, I'm more than elated about this," he appeared to be holding back tears that threatened to fall. "My mother always wanted this…to have grandchildren." Her eyes widen. Kunzite had no family, and now, he would finally be able too. With that thought and laying her doubts aside, she watched him place his fingers on her belly while letting those tears fall.

* * *

 **Aw, Kunzite T-T I actually believe he was secretly hoping she was just because of that, which would explain him being so suspicious. Also, that was an interesting imagery she had earlier ;) Until the next update!**


	6. Decision

**This might be the only update for today. I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to update FD today ^^' But an update is better than no updates in my opinion. Also, I'm so happy that I have a 3 day weekend that means tons of writing for me :D**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I think so too. After all, this does mean a lot to Kunzite since he doesn't have anyone, but Venus to call family. But I'm sure Venus will be a great mother anyways ^^**

 ** _Guest_ : Yep. I love his reaction. After all he's been through, he can finally have a peaceful life ^^ He will have everything he wanted.**

* * *

 _Devoting Gales_

 _6/ Decision_

 _Maybe it won't be so bad…_ Venus thought as she wiped away Kunzite's joyful tears, "Do you think I'll make a great mom?" She bit her lip. Getting rid of the child was at the back of her mind, but seeing his reaction to the news, she was starting to have some second thoughts. Venus may not have wanted children, but maybe this was a sign from Fate.

 _Fate_ , she humorously thought. _Fate and I have been through much. Like two children fighting over a toy. Is this your apology?_

Kunzite pulled his hand away with nod, "You will," he stood up. "Motherhood will be hard, but rewarding all the same. I'll be there to help, my dove. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so," Venus frowned. "I'll keep it. So, what happens now?"

"For one, we need to schedule an appointment with the doctor," Kunzite said. "I'll handle that."

Venus nodded, "Is there any work needing to be done?" The beauty guardian did not want to be pampered. Work will continue as it always had. Only this time she had to make sure she didn't overwork herself too much.

"Not at this moment. I took care of everything needing to be done…except for a request by the Queen. I figured you would do something about that one," his quick response made her eyebrow rose. "If you want, you can speak with the head of the palace guards, and see if anything needs to be done there as well."

"Couldn't you take care of that…?"

Kunzite snorted, "I'm not the one who asked if there was anything needing done."

Venus rolled her eyes, "Anyways, about the baby…"

"We'll take it one step at time," then he narrowed his eyes. "I know how you are, Dove. Please take care of yourself. A healthy mother means a healthy baby, which also means not so stress Kunzite. Got that?"

"Uh huh. You'll make sure I do regardless."

"I'm not joking. I am serious."

"I know. I know."

Kunzite's gaze settled on her with affection. There weren't any tears like earlier, and he seemed his normal self. He bent done and placed a kiss on her lips. It was a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he murmured a "I love you" and told her the other generals were waiting for him. Venus smiled as he exited then sighed. Getting up, she decided she would check out that request the Queen had, and would call it a day.

Leaving her room, Venus almost hit Mars with the door, "Oops!" Venus stopped moving the door. Mars moved back and gave her enough room to open the door. "Sorry, Mars."

"Nice going," Mars murmured. "So, what is this I hear about a certain guardian being pregnant?"

Venus's lip twitched, "Did the Queen tell you?" Great, just great. Mars nodded, and Venus groaned and rubbed her temples. She was the one pregnant, _not_ Serenity. Shouldn't _she_ be the one telling everyone the news?

* * *

 **Looks like someone beat you to the punch, Venus. I guess the Queen isn't so good at keeping certain "secrets" lol Until the update!**


	7. Shopping

**Happy holidays, everyone! Tomorrow is a full on writing day for me, so you should expect some updates tomorrow (and possibly a new story or two...). I do have some housekeeping I need to address: current stories. So, as you know I have about five ongoing stories at the moment. I'm pretty much updating _Feathered Droplets_ and _Spellbound_ constantly, so those will remain ongoing until I find a nice end to the plot. This story, _Devoting Gales_ , is off hiatus, and I now have estimation of about 25-30 chapters in total for it. Unfortunately, _Red Moon Nine_ and _Forever Red_ will be discontinued, and replace by different stories (same pairings, just a breath of fresh air for me). That's about it for housekeeping! ^^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Exactly xD I thought it would be pretty amusing to add in the fact that Usagi wouldn't keep it secret lol **

**_Vchanny_ : I would too, but that's Usagi for you (even as a Queen haha). I'm quite sure Venus gave her a mouthful cx**

* * *

 _Devoting Gales_

 _7/ Shopping_

Venus did _not_ see the point of this shopping spree. As much as she enjoyed swiping her card and filling her closet with even more clothes that would take her a lifetime to wear, she wasn't in the mood for it this time. In fact, she hadn't been in the mood to do anything lately. The second she confirmed the news herself to beloved friends, the Queen suggested that the four of them go shopping—and Venus knew the Queen wanted to do so also, but she remained put in the safety of the palace. In her place came Small Lady who was more than happy to chat the beauty guardian's ears off about her unborn child.

"Do you want it to be a boy or girl?" Small Lady chirped. The bright grin on her face hadn't left, and she swung her legs back and forth.

 _A boy would be nice_ Venus shrugged, "I'll be happy with whatever gender."

"Hm…" Small Lady poked her belly. "I thought you would be more excited. You don't seem like your usual bubbly self."

Mercury nodded, "Is everything alright?"

Standing up from the bench, Venus's stomach growled, "Just hungry," her stomach growled louder. " _Very_ hungry. Think we can stop by the food court—"

Jupiter cleared her throat, "How about I cooked you something instead? We've been gone for the past three hours, and its about lunch time anyways."

"Fine with me, but…" her eyes wandered to the food court. "could be get some sweets to take back? I really would enjoy some cookies, and candy right about now."

Mars snorted, "Next thing you know, she'll throw them out, and complain how nasty they are."

"Will not."

"Most likely you will."

Mercury and Jupiter chuckled, "You know, its been awhile since we last hung out together," the water guardian grabbed two bags.

"Yeah, its relaxing."

"Helping the Queen rule not only Crystal Tokyo, but the whole planet…" Mars grumbled. She didn't finish her sentence, but by the slightly soured expression on the fire guardian's weary face told Venus everything. Venus looked between the two other guardians, each baring some resemblance of body fatigue. They all were able to have a nice, easy, and relaxing day thanks to her Majesty. Perhaps the Queen had in mind to give her fellow guardians a break. Small Lady's furrowed eyebrows, and distant gaze made her worried.

A deep growl broke the silence, "Let's get those sweets. Small Lady, would you like some as well?" Mercury smiled. An empty smile covered up her bitter frown.

 _Maybe I should talk to her later_ Venus noted and grabbed the child's hand, "I'll buy it. My treat."

Whether the other girls noticed, Venus wasn't sure. However, the beauty guardian did realize whatever was upsetting the girl was an issue she figured that they had long dealt with. Sighing, the guardians decided to engage in a conversation about Small Lady instead of focusing on the elephant in the room.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I've hinted in the past about Small Lady's emotional state (I think I did touch on it in _Healing Fire_ ), but I thought it would be interesting hint at what lies in the future for her (as you know, she isn't 900 years old in this trilogy lol She's about 42-43 years old). Anyways, a nice chapter with the other guardians and Venus since I hardly focused on them in the past two stories ^^' Until the next chapter!**


End file.
